THE PACK : Storm
by ArcadiaGreene
Summary: She never knew what crime she had committed to make her become a prisoner. Now, she knew that the changes would be drastic. Because if they weren't and she had to spend another night in this hole shivering then she was going to kill herself...


**THE PACK : Storm**

Apprehension could be felt air of the enclosure. Upset from the elemental events occurring tonight, dark forms paced repetitiously as wind and rain thrust through the trees causing angry sounds of danger. Whistling bursts cracked an tree in half. Arthritic in old age, the trunk splintered in two as boughs fell onto a tall chain-link fence. Racing back and forth, large bodies ran parallel to the inside of the fencing as it barely supported the tree's weight.

Before the storm had approached earlier this evening, instinct had warned them of the impeding severe weather. Whimpering in one of the dens, a small shape huddled against it's walls, laying as close to the ground as possible. Shaking in fear, he closed his eyes and hide his nose under a gangly paw. Another whimper escaped as his body suddenly jolted from another loud crack close to the enclosure. Outside, ripping through the woods, a desperate wind pummeled it's victim. Yet another tree encircling the parameter. He had heard from the caregivers that it had been scheduled for "trimming". In a vindictive move the tree bowed in supplication to the wind and broke in half as it's brother had done.

While the pup huddled in the den, another shape was also backed into a partnered den. As her eyes scanned the outside hole of the trench, the wind found her fur and made her shiver in the cold. Sure, there levels of low temperatures that could make her do that. But, it wasn't just the wind and freezing rain that was causing her to shiver. It was the knowledge that she was coming to end of a short life in this prison. She never knew what crime she had committed to make her become a prisoner. Now, she knew that the changes would be drastic. Because if they weren't and she had to spend another night in this hole shivering then she was going to kill herself. God she thought to herself, " this is ridiculous." groaning in discomfort, she pulled her body up from the ground and started the pensive pacing back and forth along the chained fencing causing her emotions to build up to climax. "Why" she thought, looking up shakily, " does it sound like the wretched fence is going to crumble.

Because it was about to.

Another large tree strained against the wind and at last crackled and the trunk buckled against the shier weight of the limb and began snapping the fencing in two. "There" she thought, "it goes." A gentle breeze lurched under her fur and caused a sigh of freedom to escape. Please don't let this be a dream she thought to herself.

As the tree fell into the fencing, the small pup, cringed further into the wall ."Help," he whimpered into his shoulder.

The female turned to look back into the hole and barked out to him, "Come out!"

He slid out of the hole and to her as his belly touched the ground scratching his belly.

"Don't be afraid little one. Your a brave little pup. I know you are," she said.

"I don't feel brave,"he murmured.

During this little interaction the other members of the pack were spreading out around the tumbled tree. Their alpha shook himself and glanced wearily around behind him to the others surrounding him for a moment. Then turning back to the sight in front of him, he starting to mull the idea of all of the leaving out now, but being a good leader he knew that would not be the best thing to do. There needed to be certain members to be left behind. But which ones had to be left behind. There were certainly the younger members to take into consideration such as Seth and Jacob. But what of the more senior members of the pack Jared and Paul. How about myself, Sam. And then there was Leah. He could see her now to his right nuzzling the younger male pup, Seth. What would be the correct decision? And that decision had better be quick because there would no telling when their wardens would be back to stop them. There were six of them. Resolving his thoughts, he knew two would be left behind to protect their territory, as little as it was. That would be Jared as he ranked lower in the pack and the pup,Seth. Neither would be able to keep up. Howling from deep in in his throat, the others assembled in front of him. All of their attention on their leader. It was now or never.


End file.
